


Fic request

by sleepomaniac



Category: DCU (Comics), Grey's Anatomy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, One Piece, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepomaniac/pseuds/sleepomaniac
Summary: Fic request for Harry Potter rare pairSuggestion and fic to read and other interesting pairing comment below
Kudos: 1





	Fic request

If anyone is able to I would like to see a longish fic with these pairing please complete  
Harry x shanks  
Harry x shikaku Nara  
Harry x minato namikaze  
Harry x bruce Wayne  
Harry x Clark Kent  
Harry x Arthur curry  
Harry x Barry Allen  
Harry x Edward Cullen  
Harry x jasper Cullen  
Harry x Emmett cullen  
Harry x Carlisle Cullen  
Harry x dominiq toretto  
Harry x Sirius black  
Harry x Orion black  
Harry. X tony stark  
Harry x mark sloan  
Bottom harry please  
NO Female Harry Potter


End file.
